Thanks For the Memories: HaruChi MakiShita
by MewMewLes
Summary: A simple note from the one who requested the future 6th Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, and the highly respected Medic, Haruno Sakura, leads the them and their team to find not only their old Teamate, but also team 7's parents closest friend, Assarishita Les.
1. Prologue

**Thanks for the Memories, Haruna, Mikoto and Kushina.**

**HaruChi MakiShita tribute**

**Prolouge**

Years after each of their deaths, and years after my supposed defection so that I could continue as the Guardian of HaruChi Maki-the next generation of our old team, who were also Runa-chan, Miko-chan and Kushi-chan's children-I still remember our story as the original HaruChi MakiShita. From my first day as the youngest in our class in the academy, to this very day that I write this for each of them, I can see them as if they never left this world and I had never heard their last words to me. Each one with the same meaning.

And I still remember it all.

* * *

_I sent intercepted a messenger headed for Konoha from what seemed to be comming from the feudal lord, or possibly one of the twelve guardian ninja._

_Quickly, I slipped my own message inside of theirs and set the bird free, quickly noticing a small brown dog at my feet._

_"Please don't tell Pakun." I patted his head._

_"I haven't before senpai, and you're still not a missing-nin so I haven't broken a law yet." I sighed at him. "Are you going to tell them when you get back?" _

_My eyes widened. "How did you know that I was planning on comming home soon?"_

_"Don't worry, I know that scent anywhere so don't think I won't notice it." I used my part-cat DNA to sniff the air. "If you're going to try to do what **they** entrusted you with, I won't stop you. But Tenzo, or Yamato as he goes by nowadays, and Kakashi might go with those two."_

_"I know. But they I haven't seen those two unless it was through a crystal clone. Sasu has been a lot of trouble over the past few years. Saki really misses him, and I know Naru won't accept his title unless he's with them." I closed my eyes. "I just hope that he'll go with them willingly._

* * *

**(In Tsunade's Office[normal POV])**

_"What's the mission Tsunade-baa-chan!" Naruto yelled. _

_"Shut up Naruto!" The pink haired Medic thwacked her teamate on the head._

_"S-s-sakura-chan..."_

_"Hush up you two." Tsunade was completely serious. "Here, look at this message." She handed the copy to Naruto and the original to Sakura._

_**Tsunade[since I know you'll end up with this] Naruto, and Sakura,**_

**_Yeah, I know it's been a few years since I was in Konoha, after I left...errr... I think it was the third time, after Sasuke's defection (Bastard, making my life harder...) Since you are both ANBU and highly respected shinobi now, I guess this mission would suit you two. I can't offer anything much that has a price on it in exchange for this mission, but it has a lot of sentimental value to the both of you. _**

**_Kabuto has taken over Otogakure, and I can say that I did try, but I can't kill him alone. Otogakure has had enough of people who are only power hungry ruling the village instead of what they should be doing as a kage-and it doesn't matter if they aren't as important as Konoha, a village is a village. I want you two and Kakashi and 'Yamato' to ask Pakun for my location, I am inside the Fire Country and have been for a long time. Tsunade-san, I beg of you, since you know of Konoha's secrets, do not let the Land of Light's rather weak army know of my existence. Do me a favor and don't tell Kaka and Te(damn pen... can't erase) Yamato that you guys are headed to my new place. I need to show you something, and you need to hear something. Yes Naruto, your mother did tell you when you were training._**

**_If you can't, I understand. But just know that, either way. Only after Kabuto is dead will I be able to come back with said something._**

**_-Your Awsomesauce Godmother, Assarishita Les_**

**_P.S. I think bringing Sai would be a bit of help, not that it would please me listening to him talk about male genitals -shiver-_**

_"I aprove of this mission, you four or five leave tomorrow at Dawn." Tsunade said. "Dissmissed." The two Ninja vanished, Sakura going to tell Yamato, and Naruto on his way to Kakashi and Sai so that they could all be ready by at least nightfall._

_They all met up at the gates the next morning at dawn and Pakun lead them to Les' location and asked Kakashi, Sai and Yamato to stay outside._

* * *

**(Les's POV)**

_"Syug yeh!" I said happily._

_"Nani?" They both asked._

_"It's 'Hey guys' backwards." I laughed_

_"Les-sensei..." Sakura trailed off. _

_"I sense it too Sakura-chan." Naruto said. I sighed and went to the basement, tying his hands behind his back I dragged him into the room._

_"Well, I did say sentimental value, didn't I?" The boy, man...whatever, scoweled at me._

_"Stop making that face, I know that you're happy to see them." My sister said. You gotta love her power to sense if you're lying. Meanwhile, I got to see the future at will... great. She's a lie detector and I'm a crystal ball._

* * *

"Why did you kidnap Sasuke?" Haruna's daughter, Sakura asked. I noticed that she bit her lip to prevent the 'Kun' from coming out.

I smiled, remembering Haruna's logic, wit, and her entire persona, had been transferred into Saki, when she was born.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait for that answer." I laughed, Sasuke-Mikoto's son, who inherited his mother's skill, speed, and his father's cold attitude-scowled. "Uchiha, I became immune to your Uchiha Scowls, glares, and 'Hn's, 'Aa's, and 'Tch's."

"Whatever." He said.

"That too." I smirked, and he glares at me, although it's useless.

"Can you get to the story now-ttebayo?" Naruto yelled. I laughed because of his verbal tic, of which he got from his mother, Kushina-who had really hoped he would get.

"Ueito(wait) Naruto," I mused. "Man, you're just as impatient as Kushina and Minato were when they waited for their ramen." I chuckle, recalling all the stops at ramen bars as ANBU.

"You knew our parents?" They all looked at me with wide-eyes, even Sasuke, who was a known criminal and a known emotionless bastard, according to what I remember from the time I had spied on him while he and Danzo had fought.

"Actually, I knew them to be my closest friends." I smiled, taking down a picture taken when we all joined the ANBU. I handed it to Sakura, who was sitting in the middle of Naruto and Sasuke. They gathered around the picture.

It showed all of our ANBU masks at the bottom, with Mikoto, Kushina, myself, and Haruna posing in a line at the bottom, and Minato and Fugaku at the top-Minato putting bunny ears on Fugaku's and Kushina's heads with an annoyed Fugaku and a laughing me.

"It was taken when we all first became ANBU." I sighed.

"How come my father isn't in this picture?" Sakura asked.

"Your father didn't join the ANBU until HaruChi MakiShita was only Haru Shita." I sat back down, eating some cup ramen. "That's it, next time I go to the third dimension, Kushina and Minato are gonna get it for getting me hooked on ramen." I sighed.

"The third dimension?" Sakura asked. As usual, the Haruno is the one who asks all the question.

"It's a dimension that can be used to contact those who have already entered their family's death gate, you can even go inside the death gate." I told her. "The only downfall is that the creator of the jutsu can never pass through her own unless she dies herself."

"Then who is the creator?" The last Uchiha asked.

"I am." I sighed. "Anyone can use the jutsu, but it would take years to master, my sister over there almost got trapped in the third dimension." I jabbed a finger at her.

"Yeah, she found me sleeping in the Uchiha death gate." Christina mused.

"Uchiha?" Sasuke and Sakura said at the same time.

"Yeah, Miko-san, Runa-chan, Kushi-chan and I meet up in the main compound just to talk." I said, sipping some tea.

"Whatever you two, I like this story-ttebayo!" Naruto yelled.

"I suppose Kushina-chan told you when you were training eh?" I winked.

"Please tell us!" He yelled again.

"Dobe, what are you, five?" Sasuke remarked.

"Teme!"

"Will you two shut up?" Sakura hit the both of them in the face.

"S-s-sakura-chan." Naruto whined.

"When the hell did you learn to punch like that?" Sasuke remarked, rubbing his cheek where Saki punched him.

"When you left." I smirked. He gave me the Uchiha death glare, Fugaku didn't give me enough time to get used to it.

"What did you say?" He growled.

"My, my. Looks like the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, eh, Fugaku?" The three stared at me while I simply looked at the stars through the window.

"What. The. Hell… L-LES-SENPAI?" I snapped back to reality and turned to the front door. Kakashi and Tenzo were standing in the doorway, mouths open.

"You idiots, close your mouths before a fly goes in and my pet tiger or wolf decides to chase it in." I smirked. "Seriously, you guys never change. AND I'M YOUNGER THAN YOU!"

"W-what are y-you doing here s-s-senpai?" Tenzo stuttered.

"What the hell is wrong with you Tenzo-kohai?" I asked. "And look, even the Copy Ninja Kaka-kohai is at a loss for words."

"Nani?" Sakura looked really confused.

"I was their ANBU captain for about a year before I left the village." I shrugged.

She flipped through a bingo book she pulled out of her pack. "When did you start carrying a bingo book?" Sasuke asked.

"Since I became an ANBU and decided to drag your ass back to Konoha." She said. "You're not in the bingo book!" She said after looking through it, twice.

"I asked Minato to leave a note several weeks before Naruto's birth, already knowing I would leave eventually." I shrugged. "They didn't call me Promethia for nothing."

"Yeah, Tsunade-shishou found a note in her desk from Yondaime Hokage. '_If Les leaves again, EVER, she's got her reasons… the second one always being that she's bored. Don't make her a missing-nin. No matter what, the rest of our team trusts that she will be always faithful to Konohagakure. She wouldn't dare betray our trust in her and bored or not, she's still our friend and comrade. –#1 Yondaime Hokage '_" Sakura laughed.

"Hey, the first time I left that really was the reason." I laughed. "Akasuki was way too boring at the time so I came back. And that damn elder Danzo was so gonna kill me if Runa-chan, Kushi-san and Miko-chan didn't burst through the door screaming randomly."

"Are you going to move on to the story already?" Naruto yelled.

"Yes."

"What story?" Sakura and Sasuke asked.

"You want to know why I knew all of you before I you met me, and why I kidnapped Sasuke? That story." I sighed and shook my head. "You three remind me too much of them for me not to tell our tale." I giggled at my sentence. Even though they knew that I had been officially their godmother to each of them individually. I was pretty sure they doubted me due to my childish attitude.

"Hn, annoying." Sasuke grunted, only to get nudged by Naruto.

"Hm, maybe I shouldn't untie you." I smirked. Yeah, I tied him up before bringing him out into the room for Saki and Naru to see, since the bastard's Sharingan activated when he heard their voices and they sensed his rather strong chakra.

Sakura untied him after that comment, and I simply rolled my eyes. _**Go figure.**__ Hey, we saw that coming. She still loves him, remember? __**Don't YOU remember that she also hates his guts for leaving her on a stone cold bench in the middle of the night after knocking her out?**_ "Gee, thanks a lot." I thought out loud.

"Nani?" _Shit. __**Smooth…**_

"Nothing." I sighed.

"Inner?" Sasuke and Sakura said at the same time.

I laughed. "You guys really are like your parents. Kushina was the only one in the group not counting the guys without and inner."

"I still can't believe she was teammates with both of my parents, and she's still only a few years older than us." Sasuke muttered.

"And I still can't believe that you are still a genin while Sakura is an ANBU Medic-nin and a Jonin, and Naruto is next in line for Hokage." I smirked. _**BURNED!**_

"Hn." He looked to Sakura for conformation of my statement. She nodded shyly and he hung his head down in shame. _**Heh, remember when Fugaku did that when everyone but him got promoted to chuunin? **__Ah, good times. _"Are you going to tell us the story or not?" He said after a few minuites.

I laughed. "Alright, I'll tell you the whole thing."

* * *

**Hi, err... yeah. this is the prolouge to my new story, Thanks for the Memories.**

**I will admit that I stole one thing from another author, the Author of the Haruchi Maki Chronicles. TheUn-POP-ableBubble. I loved that fic and apparently I stole the name Haruchi Maki.**

**I changed some of it for certain parts like Haruchi Maki into HaruChi MakiShita. And stuff. thats all for that part.**

**8 pages on word and I started this out of bordem. (sp?) Originally, this was going to be a one shot, just my character telling Team 7 about HaruChi MakiShita, and all that will be in the next chapter. **

**I wanted to make this into a full-out big project, so that I could put my original story _As the Rain Falls_ on hold for a bit so I could keep thinking about what will happen in the chapter I left off on last month "My Savior" Where My character decides that suicide is her last option. Trust me, she's been through a lot of crap. This idea popped into my head and I thought It would be cool.**

**Now the whole thing with Sasuke is something I really would do. I'd grab Sasuke and leave him tied up in special chakra absorbing wires and leave him on Sakura's doorstep. **

**Les is completely mine and so is Haruno Haruna (lolz) who is reffered to as Runa-chan for the majority of this chapter. I don't own Naruto and alot of the things in this story. Yeah, that should have been in the begining, I know.**

**This has a lot of SasuSaku and some NaruHina, ShikaTema, SaiIno, NejiTen, MinatoXKushina, FugakuXMikoto, and probably HutchXLes (Hutch is my character Les's lover and also this is the same main pairing in _As the Rain Falls :))_. This will be on YouTube eventually as well. Just give me time.**

**I'm not going to make a deadline, but I hope it's going to at least be done by next summer.**

**Well, I guess I'll just say- Review and Enjoy!**


	2. CH 1: Our Team 7

Hey, MewMewLes here.

So I finally finished this chapter. and Btw:

_**Les telling the story/talking**_

Les in that time.

_**"Naru Talking"**_

**_"Saki Talking"_**

_"Sasu Talking"_

_Les's thoughts._

_Inner Les_

I was really excited when I saw the two reviews today, so thanx :)

**Ben: Yeah, and honestly, I think that you shouldn't criticize me. I don't appriciate your tone, but I appriciate that you actually reviewed my story. It's not the best, but I have yet to make it better, Later in life, I will read it over and correct my mistakes. And no, I'm not in jail yet...thanx for signing my yearbook that way you jerk.**

**Lol: This is a fanfic... If you are going to comment, or ask me a question, be specific and ask the queestion correctly. I have no intentions of playing 20-500 questions with you.**

But still, thanx for my 2 reviews.

I do not own Naruto I only own my OC's: Hutch Senju, Les (Leianna) Tsuki Assarishita, Christina (Akiza) Hoshi Assarishita, Haruno Haruna, Sakutaro, and other characters who are there and I can't remember their names...sorry to my Oc's! lol.

* * *

**Thanks for the Memories, Haruna, Mikoto and Kushina.**

**HaruChi MakiShita tribute**

**Chapter 1: Our Team 7**

_**It started in three different places-and I know that that's not how your mother told you this story Naru- The Land of Light, Uzushiogakure in the Land of Whirlpools, and Konohagakure.**_

_**I was born in the Land of Light, and was known as the Princess of the Moon, and my sister the Princess of the Stars. But under the circumstances that the law stated that it was a crime to participate in anything Shinobi like, regardless of the surrounding nations being three of the Great Shinobi Nations, we ran. It was my idea, but Christina-who was known as Akiza at the time, and I Leianna-was tired of our mother teaching us lightning and crystal techniques behind our father's back. This was when we were only four.**_

_**When we ran I left a note for my mother, with a seal that could only be opened with her chakra and would disintegrate after she read it. It told her to fake our deaths, of some sort of illness or disease. It worked, but the downfall was finding out our father had died… where was I? Now I'm Just getting depressed…Oh yeah.**_

_**At the same time, young Uzumaki girl with red firey hair at the age of eight was brought to Konoha, to be**__**come the new Jinnchuriki for the Kyuubi, as a replacement for Uzumaki Mito. The girl was Uzumaki Kushina, Naruto's mom. Coincidentally, while my sister was hiding, we were both headed for the Hokage's tower.**_

"I'm Uzumaki Kushina-ttebane!" The girl said randomly. She was wearing an orange t-shirt with a black long sleeved shirt underneath with an orange skirt and black ninja shoes.

"I'm Assarishita L-" I paused. What was my name? I decided on one after a quick vision of the future. "Les. Assarishita Les." I smiled at her and we talked all the way up to the Hokage's office.

"I'm the new 'container' for the nine-tails, you know." She sighed.

"That's cool." I said.

"I heard the villagers saying that I was a demon, and that I was the Kyuubi itself." She sulked.

"It's okay!" I said. She looked at me strangely. "I'm the 'container' for the twelve-tails. At least you're not alone in this world." I smiled, and she smiled back.

_**The third assigned us to the same class, after I slipped him a note telling him of our situation and previous training.**_

_**Haruna and Mikoto were already good childhood friends, who had sworn to never break that friendship apart. When Kushina and I joined the class, originally, they had avoided us at all costs. The class had given us nicknames. Kushina was "Tomato" and "The Bloody Red Habanero", and I was "Runt" and "The Bloody Blue and Black Cat." Neither of my names made sense to me, but Kushina said it was because I was four years younger that the rest of the class and when I got into a fight, my cat ears popped out, my cerulean blue shirt and navy pants made a blue blur, and that my hair flew like hers, only shorter. It was safe to say that we were the most hyper, talkative and violent people they would ever meet.**_

Graduation came and we all showed up the next day. Everyone was twelve, and I was only eight, but they knew I was a better shinobi. Fugaku stayed in denial of that fact.

"Alright, Team Eight will be… Hyuuga Hinako, Inuzuka Tsume and Aburame Shibi. Shibi-san, I apologize for placing you with two girls." The teacher said.

"Sexist." I coughed.

"It is not my judgment on which team you are placed, Les-san. Those three were a compatible match based on their skills as shinobi now." He moved onto ten. "Team Ten will be Yamanaka Inochi, Nara Shikaku and Akimichi Choza."

"You skipped Team Seven." Haruna said.

"I was told to do that last by the Hokage himself, and to assign Team Nine before them."

"There are ten of us left." Fugaku said coolly.

"And that's why Team Seven is last, that team will be a four-man-squad instead of three." She sighed. "Team Twelve will be Hyuuga Hiashi, Hyuuga Hizashi and Rei Lee."

"COME ON, COME ON, COME ON! Announce the next team already! Team twelve graduated last year!" Kushina yelled, getting out of her seat.

"Alright. Team Nine is Assarishita Christina-"

"Yeah! I'm first! Take that whoever will be on MY team!" My sister yelled. Everyone sweat dropped.

"SHUT UP CHRISTINA!" I yelled back. "You-you Ororakaru Imouto yo!"

"Nee-sama…" She sunk back into her seat.

"Continuing, Assarishita Christina, Uchiha Fugaku and Namikaze Minato." He said calmly.

"Oh." Haruna.

"NO!" Mikoto.

"Holy-holy." Kushina

"SHIT!" I yelled.

"Les!" The teacher yelled.

"FINE! SHINZZLES!" I yelled back.

"Team Seven will be Haruno Haruna, Hoshizuki Mikoto, Uzumaki Kushina and Assarishita Les."

"NO!" I stood back up. "We disagree the most, we pull each others hair, and avoid each other at all costs! How have we been placed on the same team?"

"Simple. Haruna has the strategic smarts and excellent chakra control, Mikoto has exceptional knowledge in ninjutsu-which Kushina lacks in-"

"Hey! You haven't seen the half of it yet!" She yelled.

"We haven't seen any of it." Haruna scoffed.

It was hard to believe the brainiest girl in the academy who also lacked ninjutsu skills made that comment.

"Says you!" She retorted.

"Silence. Kushina, you have the most stamina in the group and can keep anyone's spirits up in the darkest of times." The teacher said.

"She's right, you even handled the destruction of Uzushiogakure well three years ago." I said.

"Exactly, and I know that the Uzumaki clan specialized in fuinjutsu

And your chakra is very different from the rest of ours." The teacher said. "Les-san, I believe you and your sister know what you are capable of."

I smirked at her comment. "I'd prefer that we keep that a secret until the Chuunin Exams." I winked to Uchiha Fugaku.

_**Although he didn't know that I really was of the royal Assarishita's, we kept up the rivalry that our ancestors started. That rivalry had ended three generations before us, but it was in our genes to fight.**_

"Hn, I suppose I'd look forward to fighting you then." Fugaku replied.

"I won't surprise me if you don't survive until then." I shrugged. "My Imouto is very, how do you say it, hyper."

"Hn." I stuck my tongue out at him. "Annoying eight-year-old."

"At least I can be more mature than you."

"Okay, everyone can return tomorrow to meet their sensei's." The teacher said. "Dismissed, but Team Seven and Team Nine stay."

"What is it sensei, I could be training right now." Fugaku and I said at the same time. We glared at each other briefly.

"I'm just going to warn you about something, about your sensei's." She whispered. "Team Nine will be training with the Legendary Jiraya-sama and Team Seven the Legendary Tsunade-sama."

"Lolz, you guys are stuck with a mega-perv." I giggled.

"Your annoying." Fugaku muttered. "And you're stuck with a drunk."

"Do not speak of Jiraya-sama and Tsunade-sama like that! They are highly respected shinobi and they are your sensei's starting tomorrow." She scolded. "I will expect you seven here tomorrow. Dismissed."

_**When Tsunade gave us the bell test, it was the just the same as when you three had taken it, but a little different. **_

"GO!" Tsunade disappeared.

"Damnit, I could've gotten it." Kushina cursed.

"Not with the way you were doing it." Haruna said.

"I agree with Haruna." Mikoto said.

"I hate to agree, but…yeah." I said.

They started to walk away. I sent out two shadow clones to stop Haruna and Mikoto and I went to stop Kushina myself.

"You guys need to listen." I said. "There are two bells for a reason. Number one, this test was designed for a three-man squad and we are a four-man squad. Number two, Tsunade-sama," I forced out the 'sama' since I still wasn't used to it. "knows that we'll go our separate ways, thinking that this test is every kunoichi for herself. If we don't do this the right way, we all lose, regardless of if we get the bells or not." The clones disappeared and I let go of Kushina's wrist.

"You're just saying that so you can get a bell for yourself." And they all went their separate ways. I only sighed, knowing the outcome.

"I guess Promethia is an accurate name for you Les." I turned to see Tsunade.

"And without Epimethia, they are blind to the truth." I sighed. "I didn't need the powers to know."

"I'll tell you what," Tsunade whispered to me. "You can skip this test if you just let those three duel it out and get tied to the stump."

"Deal." I said. "This test is meant for three anyway, and they failed to know the true purpose of this test."

"So, what am I in for?"

"Kushina's probably going to attack instead of hiding, Mikoto is probably going to surprise you at a certain point, and Haruna… I have no idea." I walked over to a tree and fell asleep.

I woke up at noon to find myself tied against the stump, with Kushina tied up nest to me. Haruna sitting was between us and Mikoto sat on my left side.

"I suppose I had this coming." I sighed. "But these are average ropes."

"Humph." Kushina said.

"Tried to steal the food?"

"Yeah."

"Knew it."

"How would you know, you were asleep-ttebane!" She yelled.

"I just know." I looked at Tsunade. "I know that you're going to explain to them what I failed to do, Tsunade-_sensei_, please get it over with."

"Why don't you say it, Les?" I sighed at her.

"You guys lack in teamwork, which is the purpose of the test. I understand that we have disagreed in the past, but I locked that up in a safe and dropped that off the top of the Hokage Mountain this morning. I had been hoping you did too but apparently that was in vain." They were actually paying attention. "The bell test is designed so that it fools those taking it into thinking that it's every man for himself. The only way to pass the test is through teamwork. I'm only tied here because of a deal Tsunade-sensei and I made since I knew exactly how to pass and what your errors were and are from the beginning. There is a possibility that we are all on this team because of our disagreements, so that we can put it all behind us."

"Exactly." Tsunade said.

"May I add something?" She nodded. "This isn't the best advice but," I untied myself with a kunai and started walking to Tsunade, stopping next to her, back facing my teammates. "In the Shinobi world, those who disregard rules, regulations, and such are regarded as trash, scum and all of the bad things in the world. But to me, those who obey those rules and regulations, and abandon Teammates when they need you the most, since saving them might break the rules." I turned back to face them. "Those who abandon their Teammates just to avoid the title as 'scum'. I believe that those people are far_ worse_ than scum." I walked past her to the memorial stone.

"Those people are heroes to the village. True heroes, who gave their lives to protect Konoha." Tsunade said. "My lover, and my ototo's name are carved into that memorial."

"Tsunade…are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I walked back when she nodded.

"You girls get one more chance after lunch." She started to walk back when she was finished tying me back to the stump. "Just don't give these two food. And she disappeared into the trees, and concealed her chakra.

"I'll be fine." I preformed a one-hand seal and a shadow clone appeared. "There's a sandwich in my pack, get it and feed me." I commanded.

"What about me?" Kushina whined.

"Here." Mikoto opened up her pack and showed a rice ball. "I figured that we'd get hungry eventually." Another one of my clones appeared and Mikoto handed it the rice ball for Kushina.

"I can't believe I'm fucking feeding you Kushi-chan!" I munched on my tuna sandwich. The clone held the rice ball to her mouth.

"I can't! Tsunade-sensei said not to feed me-ttebane!" Kushina tried to move away from it.

"I'm giving up on this ridiculous enemy thing. I was told to stay away from you, and so was Haruna. Half of both of our clans know that you two are Jinchuriki." She shrugged and smiled. Haruna nodded in agreement and smiled at Kushina as well. "If you don't eat it, you'll slow us down."

"She's right. And I have to participate on this next try too." I swallowed the last bite. "Heart of crystal: candy." I untied myself again and ate the crystal shard in my hand. They stared at me. "What? It's made of sugar crystals."

"You have the crystal element?" They all said.

"Yeah. It's rare, not a myth. There are like a handful of people in the world that can use it." I sighed. "Just eat, I'm not crystallizing our sensei."

Right after Kushina swallowed the first bite, Tsunade appeared again. Haruna, Mikoto and I pulled out kunai and got into a protective stance.

"WHAT DID I SAY?" She yelled. Kushina was scared, she had heard about the time Jiraya was peeping in the hot springs.

"Tsunade-sensei, when are you going to tell them?" I put my kunai back in its holster.

"Aww… I was going to have fun with a fake rampage." She joked.

"You pass." I said.

"Nani!" They all said, Mikoto and Haruna lowered their kunai.

I laughed. "You used teamwork, or at least had it in mind. Feeding Kushina was a sign of teamwork. Even if one of us became a missing-nin, I know that I would still help you if you were dying or hungry. Saying that Kushina would slow us down is a good excuse for caring Mikoto." I smiled.

"Missions start tomorrow. Meet at the Hokage's office, I'll have to thank Sarutobi-sensei for assigning me a good team." Tsunade whispered to me. "For an eight-year old supposedly dead princess, you did well."

"Sometimes, I wonder if I was even supposed to be born one." I chuckled. "But the prophecy would come right after the question."

"If I'm ever knocked-out or captured, make sure they don't die." And she disappeared.

"Come on Kushina," I untied her. "I can't believe you couldn't untie yourself." I ran up to Mikoto and Haruna, who were ahead of us. "Let's go hang out at my place. If my sister's around then we can go out for all-you-can-eat barbeque, my treat since I knew the key to the test the whole time."

"You know I'm not the best kunoichi in the world." She said, running to catch up with us. "But barbeque sounds great."

"Last one there is a rotten piece of meat!" Haruna yelled, running ahead.

"No fair Haruno!" Mikoto called, running after her.

"Hoshizuki you get back here!" I called.

"Assarishita! Don't leave me-ttebane! I'm the last remaining Uzumaki!" Kushina yelled out.

_**When the chuunin exams came, we were the best of friends. I hadn't needed to use my abilities yet, just simple jutsus and such. There wasn't a need to use any of them, until then.**_

_Don't cheat my ass._ I thought. _**I think you should use… it. **_My inner suggested. _B-but- __**You know the purpose of this test… go pass it. **_

"Assarishita's, you can't take this test." The examiner said.

"No, just because we're younger doesn't mean we can't go through this exam." I stated. "This until the final stage is a team effort, and I refuse to drag my teammates down with me. I'm not going to be delayed for four years just because age. There's a reason I'm here and I plan to stay." I turned back to the sheet and started to answer the questions.

"Sandaime-sama thought you'd say that." He took my test and handed me a large folder. "Read it, and reply. Your choice whether your teammates can read it or not."

**Les,**

**The Land of Light has been searching for you two, even though at the same time you are still pronounced dead. Your father's last command before his suicide mission was to find you two, even though everyone insisted that you were dead.**

**They are headed for Konoha, and I suppose that you do not have to participate in the chuunin exams until six months from now. I have a B-rank mission ready if you decide not to participate, but I have to also say that in the second stage-the Forest of Death-you will be in there long enough for them to leave. The final stage, however, will have major publicity in the shinobi nations, and feudal lords will attend. This will draw attention to the Land of light, and if you are in the finals, they might discover that you have been here all along.**

**I would suggest consulting your teammates, but I am not sure whether or not they know that you are indeed Princess Leianna Tsuki Assarishita. But I trust you will make the right decision. Even though you are not originally from here, you do not have only your will of light, but the will of Fire as well. Use that to help in you decision. **

**-Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage.**

I replied.

**Sandime-sama,**

**I knew from the beginning that something as such would happen eventually, and I apologize for bringing such a mess into the village. My father has always known the truth from lies, even though that is not his gift, but Akiza's.**

**I have to refuse your offer; Kushina, Haruna and Mikoto have been waiting impatiently for the chance to become chuunin. I will agree that the Forest of Death should be able to provide us with a cover, and that the final stage will draw a lot of attention. But the Land of Light has had a rule that made my sister and I leave. They banned anything regarding a shinobi. There are knights instead of ANBU and such. My mother was once an ANBU but quit when she met my father and trained us in secret since we were two. I know that they will stay away.**

**Even though Haruna, Mikoto, Kushina and I have become as close as sisters, I have kept my secret from them. I will not let them get hurt because of my past, but I will tell them when the time is right. My Will of Fire and Will of Light tells me to do so.**

**-Assarishita Les**

"Aerumo-san." The examiner looked up. "May I request for someone to take this back to Sandaime-sama, and my test back?"

He nodded, placed my test back on the desk, and handed the envelope to an ANBU sitting on the windowsill.

I activated my Shirakyuugan, and my eyes turned into a shade of violet. It was like the Sharingan, but I could copy another kekkei genkai, and the byakuugan, but I could see through lead, and no blind spots. Looking at the answers of the only one done with the test already-who was obviously a chuunin already-I copied his answers and sat back in my chair.

Seeing Kushina, Mikoto and Haruna stare at me, I looked up at the mirrors and used chakra strings to pull the mirrors into an angle so that they could see. They nodded and copied my answers.

_**The forest of death was strange, but we got the scroll that we needed, so that part of the exam was easy. In the preliminaries it was:**_

_**Uchiha Fugaku Vs Inuzuka Tsume**_

_**Hoshizuki Mikoto Vs Rei Lee**_

_**Uzumaki Kushina Vs Akimichi Choza**_

_**Nara Shikaku Vs Yamanaka Inochi**_

_**Hyuuga Hinako Vs Some Mist dude**_

_**Assarishita Les Vs Abruame Shibi**_

You know what, I'll just tell you who won. Me, Haruna, Mikoto, Kushina, Christina, Minato, Fugaku and the shy Hyuuga Hinako.

"In one month, you will all fight in the village…coliseum thing, against each other in a tournament-style series of matches." Kiyo, the second stage female examiner said. "Here, this is who you will be fighting in the first match." She pulled out a piece of paper.

"Assarishita Les Vs Uchiha Fugaku, Namikaze Minato Vs Uzumaki Kushina, Assarishita Christina Vs Hyuuga Hinako and Hoshizuki Mikoto Vs Haruno Haruna." I read out-loud, knowing Kushina would be too lazy and jumpy to read.

"Hn, I look forward to seeing your so called 'abilities'." Fugaku said as he walked off.

"You're such an ass Uchiha!" I yelled back. "You better wipe that smirk off your face at the finals!"

Haruna and Kushina held me back. "Les-san, please, control yourself!"

"Fine." I muttered with a scowl on my face. Mikoto let out a sigh of relief. Something to tease her about later. "Come you guys, we have a month to train."

"I think that it would be better for all of us if we train separately." Haruna suggested.

"I have to agree to that idea." I sighed. "But how bout for now we go out for Ichiraku Ramen?"

"Deal." All of our Konoha 13 came along.

_**We all trained separately. Haruna trained with Tsunade, who would be able to help her in gaining strength-to take advantage of her perfect chakra control-and some basic knowledge in medical ninjutsu. Mikoto trained with a jonin in her clan named Aya, to help her in some of her clan's secret techniques. Kushina trained with Hinako, even though there was a possibility that they would fight each other. Fugaku trained with his older brother, -who died when they Kyuubi attacked Konoha-to improve his Sharingan abilities. Minato trained with Jiraya, who taught him how to summon a frog-unfortunately, he was bad at it. **_

_**As for us, Christina didn't train at all, like she thought she knew she'd lose anyway. I worked on a new technique. Molding my chakra to create long, sharp blades in my field of vision with the help of my kekkei genkai. **_**(A/N: It's like Hinata's technique from that filler arc when Naru saw her naked…) **_**I called it: Kokoro Suishou Shiryakugan: Hisakata Awai Ken. **_

_**The night before the exams, I invited everyone to barbeque and ramen. Fugaku was the only one trying not to attend. **_

"Fugaku, you are going with them to dinner."

"I don't want to Aniki." Fugaku said.

"Uchiha Fugaku, do you want me to call your fan-club while I drag you out of this estate?" I warned.

"This is my home, and I am not afraid of those annoying fangirls." He huffed.

"Then why did you flinch several times in the forest of death whenever you saw a kunoichi?" Haruna retorted. Mikoto stayed silent.

"Miko-chan, come on. You and I both know he'll only listen to you." I whispered. She stared at me with wide eyes. "You made it obvious during the preliminaries."

She sighed. "Fugaku-kun, come on. Les-san has taken Team seven there so many times, it's really good." He flinched at her voice. _Sucker. __**Ha! The Uchiha has a crush on Miko-chan!**__ Yup, she's one of the few girls he doesn't mind being around. He made it obvious._ "And I know for a fact that they serve onigiri."

"Does it have tomatoes?" He asked. I laughed.

"Yeah, that's like practically the only way to eat it!" I said cheerfully.

"Hn, still not convinced."

"Okay then I'll tell everyone that you like-"

"You wouldn't." He glared at me.

"Oh, I would." I smirked. "And I just so happen to know that you jacke-"

"Okay I'm coming."

"Hooray for blackmail!" I jumped in the air momentarily.

"Hey, onee-chan." I looked at my sister. "I hear they have a new singer act."

"Imouto!" I glared at her.

"Whatever." She smiled. "We should all meet up at the restaurant in two hours."

"Why two hours?" Minato and Fugaku asked.

"It's not only a dinner before the exams." Haruna explained. "It's also Les-san's birthday. January 9th. Remember Fugaku, they'd announce her birthday at the academy and everyone would just throw pencils at her, only to find them being thrown back later?"

"Aa."

We all went to a dress shop and quickly bought the dresses we wanted with the money from Tsunade-who gave it to me for my birthday, even though she still had debts to pay-and went to Haruna's house to get ready.

The restaurant was semi-formal, so it was mandatory to wear dresses. And besides that, the Prince of the Land of Darkness, Kuragari Seiko, was secretly dating my sister-who sucks at keeping secrets-was coming, and so was Haruna's crush that graduated early, Tokugawa Sakutaro. Luckily, so was my **LOVER**-insert fan girl squeal here! – Hutch Andrew Kissen. **(A/N: In case you haven't noticed, in the Land of Light they say their names like Americans do, and not like the Japanese. Sorry if that's kinda racist) **His mother is a Senju and he can use wood release, after escaping the Land of light first, of course. As for Kushi and Miko, they've got Minato and Fugaku.

Haruna changed from a crimson red Haruno shirt and light pink skirt and black shorts with knee-high boots-which she had joked was ridiculous for a twelve-year old-to an emerald knee length sleeveless dress. She replaced her Konoha headband for a black ribbon tied in a bow on top of her long pink hair, and wore black gloves. White flats replaced her boots and she simply carried a black clutch purse to carry her money.

Kushina really looked different when she changed from her black and orange jacket and blue shirt with blue pants-tomboy-into a red strapless dress with a black jacket. Her long red hair was kept down-I just hoped she wouldn't trip over it. She added a black ribbon and tied it under her errm… yeah **(A/N: Boobs, that's what my character should have said but didn't…XD!)**. Black flats with black roses on them adorned her feet. Not wanting to drop a spoon or something she kept her fingerless black gloves on.

Mikoto almost ditched her purple v-neck zip up shirt and black skirt and shorts for a purple dress with a black belt and a tu-tu like bottom. Her raven-blue locks were tied into a bun and she wore some black sandals. She asked Haruna to carry her money.

Christina left her pink wrist warmersand wore a pink knee length dress with one strap. Her wavy-layered brown hair shoulder length hair was straightened. I guess she wore Cinderella clear slippers and a white purse like Haruna's. They'd better not get them mixed up. It's funny how we never ditched our royal colors.

I wore a cleaurean blue halter dress with a black belt that had a slightly ruffled skirt. Black boots and a black clutch threw it all together. Although, normally I'd wear a black sleeveless zip-up shirt with a short sleeved blue shirt with fishnet on my arms and long blue wrist warmers, with a blue skirt, black shorts, and blue ninja sandals. My messy shoulder length black hair was down. I just put on some black eyeliner and pink lip-gloss and so did the others.

"Alright! Let's go!" Kushina started to run off.

"Uzumaki! If you keep running your shoes will hit us!" I ran after her since I had boots on.

"Onee-sama! Wait for us!"

"Oi! Assarishita! Just because we left you guys last time, doesn't mean you can leave us!"

"Hoshizuki!"

_**The boys thought we were stunning. And it didn't surprise me when we saw Hinako and Hiashi at a table across the room. After the meal-and my birthday cake-I decided it was time for the surprise.**_

"Hey Christina-san." Seiko said. "Isn't there supposed to be a singer act?"

She glanced at me, and my eyes shot down to my watch. "I'll be back in a while." They looked at me suspiciously. "Stop that and let me go do…something." I ran backstage and waited behind the small curtain with my guitar. The curtain started to lift.

_I looked away, then I looked back at you._

_You tried to say, the things that you can't undo._

_If I had my way, I'd never get over you_

_Today's the day, I pray that we make it through._

_Make it through the fall,_

_Make it through it all._

_I don't wanna fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and stare at you._

_I don't want to talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation,_

_I just wanna cry in front of you._

_I don't wanna talk about it_

_Cause' I'm in love with you_

_You're the only one, I'd be with till the end_  
_When I come undone, you bring me back again _

_Back under the stars_  
_Back into your arms _

_I don't wanna fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and stare at you._

_I don't want to talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation,_

_I just wanna cry in front of you._

_I don't wanna talk about it_

_Cause' I'm in love with you_

_Wanna know who you are_  
_Wanna know where to start_  
_I wanna know what this means _

_Wanna know how you feel_  
_Wanna know what is real_  
_I wanna know everything, everything_

_I don't wanna fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and stare at you._

_I don't want to talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation,_

_I just wanna cry in front of you._

_I don't wanna talk about it_

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces_

_I just want to smile and stare at you._

_I don't want to talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation,_

_I just wanna cry in front of you._

_I don't wanna talk about it_

_Cause' I'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you_  
_Cause' I'm in love with you_  
_I'm in love with you_  
_I'm in love with you _

I moved on to the next song. It kind of reminded me of the academy days, and I didn't care if the song was old.

_You don't know my name_  
_you don't know anything about me_  
_I try to play nice_  
_I want to be in your game_

_The things that you say_  
_You may think I never hear about them_  
_But word travels fast_  
_I'm telling you to your face_  
_I'm standing here behind your back_

_You don't know how it feels_  
_To be outside the crowd_  
_You don't know what it's like_  
_To be left out_  
_And you don't know how it feels_  
_To be your own best friend on the outside looking in _

_If you could read my mind_  
_You might see more of me that meets the eye_  
_And you've been all wrong_  
_Not who you think I am_  
_You've never given me a chance_

_You don't know how it feels_  
_To be outside the crowd_  
_You don't know what it's like_  
_To be left out_  
_And you don't know how it feels_  
_To be your own best friend on the outside again _

_Well, I'm tired of staying at home_  
_I'm bored and all alone_  
_I'm sick of wasting all my time_

_You don't know how it feels_  
_To be outside the crowd_  
_You don't know what it's like_  
_To be left out_  
_And you don't know how it feels_  
_To be your own best friend on the outside looking in _

_You don't know how it feels_  
_To be outside the crowd_  
_You don't know what it's like_  
_To be left out_  
_And you don't know how it feels_  
_To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_

_**That night, Fugaku asked Mikoto if she wanted to go out when the exams were over… And of course she said YES! Minato, was a different story. He just yelled: 'Hey, Kushina-chan! We should go out sometime!' and she was like 'Hell yeah!' but, in other words, we all got asked out on a second date.**_

_**When the chuunin exams came around, it ended up with me and Kushina fighting in the final round. After I was announced winner, the Third announced the chuunin.**_

"Haruno Haruna, Hyuuga Hinako, Hoshizuki Mikoto, Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Minato, Assarishita Les and Assarishita Christina. Congratulations, you have been promoted to chuunin." The third forgot about Fugaku, who glared at the rest of us.

As the third turned to leave, "Matte!(Wait!)" I yelled. For once I smiled at Fugaku. "I got this." I said to him before I jumped up to the platform where the Sandaime was waiting for me.

"Do you need something, Les-san?" The third asked.

"Why didn't Fugaku-teme get promoted?" I asked.

The Third sighed, he knew my rivalry with Fugaku was the same as Minato's. "He was not strategic, his fighting was reckless and he was beaten by a girl." He sighed. "Their words, not mine."

I raised an eyebrow and turned to the proctors with my hands on my hips. "That is so sexist!" I yelled. "I've been training since the age of TWO! I learned how to mold chakra at THREE! Entered a class full of eight-year-olds at the age of FOUR! Created my own jutsu at the age of EIGHT! HELL! I'm a FUCKING Jinchuriki! I have more chakra then he does! He and I both know why he lost, so don't go not promoting Fugaku because he got beat by a GIRL!" I turned away. "And if you don't, then I refuse to be a chuunin as well."

The arena fell silent. The proctors were stunned, and one passed out. The Third appalled. Haruna, Mikoto, Kushina, Christina, Hinako and Minato stood agape. And Fugaku, his face was priceless when I landed next to him.

"I don't know if it's really my place to say this," I said. "but I refuse to leave, my sister's teammate, my 'natural enemy', my-and I can't believe I'm actually giving you this title-aniki." I smiled at him. "Our rivalry is similar to that of a siblings. Right, Fugaku?"

"Hn." I frowned at him. "Yeah…imouto." My eyes widened.

"Don't ever call me that again." We said at the same time, I laughed and he just 'hn'ed.

I saw the third smile. "I believe that, under theses circumstances, Uchiha Fugaku should be promoted."

"He better be!" I looked to Minato. "What? He's my 'brother' too!"

The proctors announced that Fugaku was promoted, and after seeing the chuunin vests, I decided we needed a wardrobe change.

"Hey guys." I said as we walked out of the arena. "I think we need a wardrobe change."

"What?" They all asked at the same time, the same look that said: 'THE HELL?'

"We're not Genin anymore, but we still look like it." I sighed. "Look at what you're wearing, you look like gennin and you're not. Well, Runa-chan kinda looks like she's 16 but I think we should still change that. Miko-chan, we need something better than that purple v-neck, Kushi-chan; I think we need to get rid of the Orange and black jacket that could give an elderly woman a seizure, Fugaku…-san; go get something with a high collar, that robe thing is never going to get you a girlfriend and you won't have little Uchiha brats, Minato; hell, get a cloak! White…with red flames!"

"Well, what about you?" Fugaku said. "If we're going to look like Chunin, so are you."

"I've already got my design." I dug through my pouch and pulled out a drawing. "I just need fabric. I've been working on designs for you guys too! I knew you would all get promoted, and that I'd need to back up Fugaku!" I smiled.

"Alright, I agree." Kushina sighed. "But you better have orange and black in that-ttebane."

"Same, But make sure with the purple and black." Mikoto laughed.

"You know that red, white and black are essential to me." Haruna smiled, and she pushed up her crimson glasses.

"That cape idea sound good to me." Minato commented.

"Hn…black, maybe blue, Uchiha fan on the back." Fugaku said.

"Alright! I got it." I dragged them all to a fabric store and back to my house and I went on the computer to a dress up thing that had shinobi stuff on it.

"OW!" Fugaku said. "Are you doing that on purpose?" He asked after I stabbed him with the pin.

"Yes, and I'm also the magical fairy princess of the Forest of Death. Just stay still!" I yelled.

"Fine."

After I finished with Fugaku, I was almost done. All I needed to do was finished them between training, meals, shopping and missions.

"They should be done in a year." I giggled at their reactions. "Well, now you know why I made them bigger than they should be."

"Why'd you make us do it now! Right after the exams-ttebane!" Kushina yelled.

"Think about it, it was either right now, or you wait two years rather than two." I said.

"I take it back… but I want that dress done ASAP." She said.

"Depends on our missions, we're going to be assigned more than D-ranked now. We were even lucky for that on C-rank." I sighed. "Then again, we almost died… Ah, forget that, we're chuunin now. Go home, and rest."

_**Four years after that, we became Jonin. Minato and Fugaku first, Me and Kushina later that year, and Mikoto, Haruna and Christina towards the end. The other members of our Konoha's 13 were promoted to Jonin the year after. A few months after that, everyone except Christina joined the ANBU. **_

"We should come up with a team name-ttebane!" Kushina yelled.

"Screams the annoying female loudmouth of Konoha." Fugaku muttered.

"Yeah we should!" Minato yelled.

"Yells the annoying male loudmouth of Konoha."

"She's right next to you!" I half yelled.

"I don't have any idea how they got the idea that Minato-san is calm and collected." Haruna shook her head.

"But the idea of a name for our squad would be nice." Mikoto commented. They had no idea that I had a name in mind ever since we were promoted to chuunin, but it needed a little finesse.

"Haruno, Uchiha, Uzumaki, Assarishita…" I whispered.

"Nani?" Only Mikoto and Fugaku had heard my rambling.

"Haru…Uchi…maki…shita."

"What are you rambling about?" Fugaku just used his same stoic expression as I continued.

"The team name… I think it should be… um…" I kept thinking. "Well, a combination of our names. Hoshizuki and Namikaze don't have to be used since Miko-chan and Fu-fu-kun are engaged now, and Minato-chan you have enough of your fame with you being the 'Yellow Flash' and all."

"And you've come up with?" Fugaku asked, for once he was actually interested in what the hell I was talking about.

"Hah-roo-chee-mah-kee-shit-a?" I sounded out, and I thought it sounded like shit.

"That's bullshit." The flash stated bluntly.

"No…um…" I paused before I made a fool of myself again. "Haroo-chee-mak-ee-shit-ah? Damnit, I can't say it right!" I yelled in frustration.

"Then write it out!" Kushina yelled while Mikoto grabbed a paper and Haruna a pen.

I took the pen in my hand.

**Haruno**

**Uchiha**

**Uzumaki**

**Assarishita**

I finally got an idea.

**HaruUchiUzuAss**

I took that back and crossed it out. After a few hours, the paper eventually looked like this:

**Haruno. Uchiha. Uzumaki. Assarishita.**

**HaruUchiUzuAss.**

**UchiHaruAssaUzum.**

**UzumUchiHaruAssa.**

**AHUU.**

**UUHA.**

**HAUU.**

**AUHA.**

**HMFMKL.**

**AssaHaruUchiUzum.**

**HaruChi MakiShita.**

"I got it!" I yelled. They all woke up, and Kushina got up from the floor where she passed out.

"What?" Minato asked. "What is it?"

"Hah-roo-chee-mah-kee-shee-tah." I said slowly. Again, sounding like some drunk crack whore.

"You sound like a drunk crack whore." I rolled my eyes at Fugaku's comment.

"Hah-roo-chee-mah-kee-shee-tah!" I said faster.

"How bout' we go for the flash squad." I glared at Minato, causing him to back off.

"HaruChi MakiShita." I stated firmly. "H-A-R-U-C-H-I space M-A-K-I-S-H-I-T-A!" Yeah... 'space

"That sounds cool." Kushina commented.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, a combination of mine, Fugaku's-soon to be Mikoto's-, Kushina's and yours." Haruna smiled. "At least it was worth the time you took."

"Yeah, the rest of these are shit." Fugaku looked over at my paper.

"At least I actually came up with a name." I stuffed my hands in the pockets of my long red-and-black coat.

_**Hmm. I forgot about the outfits. **_

_**Mikoto: Blue mid-thigh-length skirt, short-sleeved black shirt and purple shirt with gray sleeveless shirt with a bit of fishnet in the v-neck collar. Knee-high boots and tight black shorts with a black kunai holster with black gloves and wristwarmers. **_

_**Fugaku: Sleeveless black high-collared shirt with Uchiha fan on the back, wrapping covering the arms with black wrist warmers on his elbows. Blue pants, more wrappings on his legs (wrapping freak) black shinobi sandals.**_

_**"What about my tou-san!"**_

_**Shut up Naruto, I was getting there.**_

_**Minato: A white t-shirt with red stripes on the sleeves, his chuunin/jonin vest, the same white coat with red flames without the high collar and 'Yondaime Hokage' written on the back. Blue pants, blue gloves, blue forehead protector, erm… That swirly thing that's on your arm Naruto-say anything, and I will KILL YOU. **_

_**Kushina: Orange v-neck dress that went to the bottom of her shorts with a black obi and fishnet underneath-right below her elbows. Black fingerless gloves, black short-shorts underneath the dress, and her black forehead protector.**_

_**Haruna: A red v-neck that went to her stomach-which would have shown if it weren't for the other shirt-with the Haruno circle on the back and on her sleeves. A white skirt identical to Mikoto's, black gloves, a crimson red headband, black shorts, and knee-high boots.**_

_**As for me: A coat like Tsunade's but red replacing the green. A gray shirt like Mikoto's, a lavender shirt underneath. A blue skirt inspired by the ones I used to wear as a princess-which made me wonder how I hadn't gotten caught yet-knee-high black boots and black shorts, and my headband moved from hanging from my neck to my forehead. My bangs that had framed my face, were pushed to the right side, and only a bit still on the left. I kept it down and let it grow, making it grow to the middle of my back.**_

_**Anyways, back to the crap we used to do!**_

_**"LES-SENSEI!"**_

_**Oh, shut up. **_

* * *

So thats it! Chappy 1 is done! Lol.

I hope you enjoyed it and please review~ MewMewLes


End file.
